Talk:Hitomiko's master
Jiji-sama and Rokamunushi is the officials names of character .]] I dunno why my edit has been rollbacked. I want to specify that i did not write this information inventing them, but after searching for 1-2 hours in official sources. However in original japanese audio, Hitomiko call the master Jiji-sama (爺さま, "Honorable Elder"). In original credits japanese of Episode 16 (FA) the Hitomiko's master is reported as Rōkamunushi (老神主 means "Elder Priest Shinto"), and voice actor is reported Kimiyoshi Kibe (and this role is present also in Anime News Network, "Old priest" in Inuyasha The Final Act ep16). I report here the screenshot of ending credits.--HypnoDisk (talk) 22:50, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Jiji-sama is just a nickname, and not a real name we should go buy if we have an alternative, which we do, in this case. However, calling him "old man" or "old priest" doesn't seem as specific as calling him "Hitomiko's master," by which people would more easily be able to recognize him by. 02:44, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::But I do not saying that we must change title, simply report official names in the page "Jiji-sama" and "Rōkamunushi" (which honestly seems to me logical and professional), besides at voice actor. Example: Hitomiko's master is a Old Priest Shinto (老神主 Rōkamunushi) ... Hitomiko call the master "Jiji-sama" (爺さま, "Honorable Elder")(--HypnoDisk (talk) 03:52, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I created a test page sandbox of Hitomiko's master here please can you take a view? ((before I was wrong to put the two names in the template, this was my mistake)--HypnoDisk (talk) 04:05, August 14, 2014 (UTC) But these aren't official "names," they're official nicknames. Let me give you an alternative example. Kohaku calls Sango ane-ue throughout the series; however, we don't put 姉上 in her article. Why? Because this isn't her name, and it would be pretty distracting to do so. If Sango didn't have a name, would we name her article "Ane-ue"? Unlikely. 16:27, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :I repeat I'm not saying to name the article with Jiji-sama or Rokamunushi, but only also to bring these names in the article (i remember official nicknames), as in the example of my sandbox, you had a look? Japanese people often use to call only the characters with these nicknames, as Uranai Baba of Dragon Ball. It's not a name, it means "old clairvoyant." What is the difference between Rokamunushi and Uranai Baba? No difference. Finally there is always the question of the Japanese voice (present in original credits and on ANN) taken away.--HypnoDisk (talk) 18:48, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry about the Japanese voice actor! I didn't mean to remove that, I'll definitely put that back. Jiji-sama shouldn't be put in the article at all, in my opinion, because its only what Nazuna calls him (like how Kohaku calls Sango Ane-ue). However, if Lord Hyōga is okay with it as well, I think putting the kanji that is listed on the credits back into the infobox would be okay, and adding a reference/note about the name being from the credits. --Lenalia Row 朗湾 18:56, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ah okay! In my opinion we could to put also Jiji-sama in a point of the article as a mere curiosity of the character. example; Hitomiko she turns to his master with the name Honorable Elder (KANJI, Jiji-sama, "Master" in Inglese dub) etc...--HypnoDisk (talk) 19:06, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Given that his name in the credits is so nondescript, I would just put it in the trivia section. 21:26, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::In this way, as it seems? (My sandbox)--HypnoDisk (talk) 14:46, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::No, "jiji-sama" isn't pertinent enough to be trivia; I was talking about how he is listed as 老神主 in the credits. 18:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I see, and where should be included official way in which Hitomiko turns to the master (in original version)? This would also explain the translation used in the English dub..--HypnoDisk (talk) 20:18, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think it's necessary. As I said, it's not relevant enough to be trivia, and it doesn't really warrant placing anywhere else in the article either. 20:23, August 15, 2014 (UTC) It is not a question of need, it is a information internal of series about the character's name and its position with the other character to which it is affiliated. One element of this kind can be inserted smoothly, with no discussion on wikipedia. I do not understand why on wikia should be an issue. I find no reason for not add it.--HypnoDisk (talk) 20:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) It's not a question of need or in-universe information. It's a question of relevance, and this information is just too unimportant to merit inclusion in the article. 22:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC)